


quiet motions

by impossibleaims



Series: mxmtoon songs [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: jan's work is becoming more and more stressful, so its up to jackie to reassure her and make her feel better with disney movies and cuddles.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Series: mxmtoon songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	quiet motions

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! hope you all enjoy this little drabble :)
> 
> lowercase intended <3

_'there's a warmth_   
_in the coldness of the room.'_

jackie jumped at the sound of the door slamming and the angry footsteps of her girlfriend. work had been hard on her the last few weeks, and jackie was slowly becoming used to seeing jan upset and tired. instead of coming in to the living room like jackie expected, she took herself straight to the bedroom, not even paying her any notice.

luckily, jackie had learnt not to take offence towards her actions, instead making her way into the bathroom and turning the taps on. she grabbed jan's favourite bath bomb and scented wash, lighting a few candles while she waited for the bath to fill. she didn't mind these stressful evenings, especially when she knew that she could cheer jan up with her little methods.

_'all the cars going by_   
_are like people on_ _the_ _move.'_

jan could confidently say it had been the worst day at work she had ever experienced. first, the run through for the production couldn't have gone any worse. brita and aiden were at each others throat the whole time, poor crystal couldn't remember any of the words and got upset, gigi struggled her way through with strep throat and jan was so stressed that halfway through she fell over a loose wire on stage, injuring her foot. by the time she had limped over to the dressing rooms, she tried to hold back the tears. all she could think about was going home and drowning her sorrows in the big double bed.

and that was exactly what she did. of course she felt guilty ignoring jackie, but she couldn't face her after the horrible day. instead she collapsed onto her bed and let a few frustrated tears fall. the only thing jan focused on was the cars roaring outside and the way small raindrops raced down the windows. she wasn't even aware of the bath running until the smell of lavender had wafted into the bedroom and she felt gentle arms snake around her.

"bad day jan?" the quiet voice made her look up from the pillow, more tears gathering at the sight of jackie's sympathetic face.

"mmhmm."

"you wanna come get in the bath? i'll wash your hair for you?"

jan's face softened as she felt jackie's fingers quickly brushing away her tears and picking her up with a slight struggle, carrying her into the bathroom and placing her on the counter. jan had never felt more loved as she watched jackie run around and throw a mixture of bath salts and oils in the bath, it made her smile with appreciation.

_'hold your breath_   
_count_ _to ten, it's okay to feel_ _so small_   
_let it out, take it in_   
_and do it all over again.'_

jackie's hands gently massaged shampoo into jan's long, blonde hair, practically feeling the tension leave her body at every stroke of her scalp. she hummed lightly under her breath as she rinsed out the bubbles, being careful not to let any excess shampoo go near her eyes. jackie enjoyed looking after jan, she knew just how hard her job was and always wanted to make her feel better after a long day. usually, jan felt guilty about jackie always looking after her, but the guilt washed away as soon as she heard the reassurances from her; "i like looking after you, you don't need to apologise for needing help sweetie!" when jackie tried to wash jan's leg, she felt her violently flinch and squirm away at the touch.

"you okay darling?" jackie asked, holding her hands up to show that she wasn't going to touch it again.

"fell over a wire, hurts." her voice was slurred with exhaustion, and jackie's heart melted at her tired voice. jan was the clumsiest person jackie had met, and she was always turning up home with a new array of marks from dancing injuries.

ever since the two girls got together, everyone noticed the changes. all of jan's coworkers realised that she looked a lot more awake, smiling whenever she opened her lunch that jackie had packed for her. she kept a collection of notes jackie wrote for her in her top drawer in her dressing room, and when things got too stressful she would re-read them over and over.

jan was practically falling asleep with the repetitive massages, getting heavy in jackie's hands. she realised this, and gently pushed her out of the water.

"come on sweetheart, i know your tired. i'm done now, let's get you out."

_'isn't it nice to be all by yourself?_   
_walls don't say words_   
_my secrets, they won't tell'_

as soon as jan was dried and dressed, almost falling asleep at the humming sound from the hairdryer, jackie practically tackled her into bed, not before making sure to put a pillow underneath her foot, being careful not to hurt her. jackie hugged her close and began to play with her hair, and jan leant into the touch, eyes closing despite her fight against sleep. jackie knew how tired she was, and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

"you feeling better now jan?" her voice was soft and quiet, lulling jan to sleep with every whispered syllable.

"mhmm, thank you jackie, i appreciate it," at these mumbled words, jackie couldn't help but kiss her cheeks, watching as her girlfriend smiled and nuzzled closer. "i'm sorry for ignoring you and being moody, works just hard at the moment."

"i know, there's no need to apologise. i've seen how hard you work, and i promise that all this stress will pass."

_'these quiet motions_   
_my favorite moments_   
_take my advice_   
_isn't it nice?'_

jan felt jackie reaching around for the tv remote, smiling at the familiar disney logo that flashed on the screen. she turned around in jackie's arms, resting her head on her chest and ensuring that the tv was in view.

"what are we watching? your choice tonight." jackie let jan hold the remote and turn on 'the little mermaid'. at this, jackie chuckled before murmuring "predictable," in her ear.

the background noise from the tv and jackie's soft strokes through her hair made jan yawn, clinging onto jackie as she fought against sleep. she felt bad enough for coming home upset, and she didn't want to fall asleep on her and ruin the night. jackie could clearly see this, moving one hand to the small of her back and rubbing soft circles in time with the hand that was in her hair. jan relaxed more as another yawn fought its way out, making jackie chuckle lightly and kiss her forehead.

"go to sleep jan. i'm right here, and i will be in the morning."

"thanks again jackie, i love you," she barely finished the sentence before falling asleep wrapped up in jackie's arms, feeling protected for the rest of the night.

_'all the plans are laid out_   
_and I'm gonna stick around_   
_but the days, they will blur_   
_soon it's twenty years from now.'_

time passed by faster than the two girls could imagine, and they fell into a little routine. when jan came home stressed or hurt, jackie would make sure to shower her with affection and cuddles, running a bath and making her hot chocolate for afters. in return jan stayed at home, never straying far from broadway despite the offers to perform in london on the west end. jackie attended all her performances, being her biggest cheerleader throughout the whole process.

the two completed each other: wherever jackie went, jan was following, and vice versa. there was no denying that they were the perfect couple, even helping friends relationships along the way.

every night was basically the same: jan would be pampered by jackie, if it was late then the two would crawl into bed with a movie on in the background, cuddling close and falling asleep in each other's arms. if jan had managed to come home early, they would make buns and hot chocolate, before settling down on the sofa with their drinks, jackie listening to jan while she ranted about her day.

jackie had started working from home, giving her the excuse to do more nice things for jan. whether it was baking her a cake, cleaning the house or quickly driving into town for some bath bombs and face masks, jackie made sure that in between working periods she did something nice for jan and herself.

one afternoon, jan opened the door only to be met with the smell of strong gingerbread and spices. she expected to see jackie curled on the sofa with a book in her hands, but she was no where to be seen.

"jackie? i'm home, where are you?"

"uh, in the bedroom! come through jan," her voice was higher than usual, stuttering occasionally. jan noticed this and instantly thought of the worst possible scenario, barging into their shared bedroom imagining jackie crying on their bed.

when she walked in to see jackie on one knee, candles lit all around her and the light from the en-suite bathroom illuminating the room in a soft golden glow, her mouth dropped open.

"jan, i can confidently say that i have found my soulmate. will you-"

"yes! yes! of course!" jackie couldn't even finish her speech before she was ambushed by jan, hugging her tighter than ever before and covering her cheeks with soft kisses.

jan couldn't be happier with the situation. the two were obviously aware of how much stress this would put on them, planning a wedding and a honeymoon in between their ridiculously busy schedules, but jan knew that when times got stressful, jackie would be there to hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. and if jan had to do the same, then she wouldn't mind at all.

_'these quiet motions_   
_my favorite moments_   
_take my advice_   
_isn't it nice?'_


End file.
